pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/Me Healer's Boon Monk
__TOC__ LoD Nerf Talk We have been running 1 RC Prot, 1 HB/I and sticking draw conditions and convert hexes on the midline in r9+ teams for halls recently. -- 14:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) This + RC + SoD or Blight is gonna be the new HA meta for 3 monk backline IMHO--Goldenstar 03:01, 9 November 2007 (CET) :LoD nerf, it makes me sad :( [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 03:06, 9 November 2007 (CET) oh BTW, the amount i list for heal party is correct, pvx hasn't been updated for the boost to it yet.--Goldenstar 03:09, 9 November 2007 (CET) It might need Draw Conditions for the RC monk. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 03:09, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Variants FTW ;)--Goldenstar 03:10, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::/doh. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 03:11, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Just run draw on some ele. This build needs it's slots hard. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:26, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::And btw, this build ain't that vularable to interupts. Many of those thumpway teams use order of apostaty=enchantment rip, bye bye hb. Or just diversion and then shatter it. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:33, 9 November 2007 (CET) Regarding Heal Other, I think you mean 300, not 400. at 14 Healing Prayers, with Healer's Boon up, my Heal Other heals for 255 + 38 Divine Favor for 293 altogether. Also, Heal Party heals for 129 while under Healer's Boon at 14 Healing Prayers (not counting Divine Favor since that only applies to you). 66.75.7.201 03:33, 9 November 2007 (CET) :No, you are obviously unaware of the new update, PvX hasn't updated their skills yet.Noopposingparty 04:34, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Um, actually he's not "obviously unaware" considering he's correct for the new levels and not the old ones. Heal Party is indeed 129 health with your attributes, not 170. Also, its not just migraine mesmer for heal party, 1 second is a really easy interrupt. 76.102.172.202 04:40, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Glad someone else did some testing too lol. Regardless, 293 is still a huge heal, as is a non-conditional 129 to the entire party. I would probably replace Healing Seed with Draw...I believe it said Ethereal Light could be switched out for Draw, but I'd be hesitant to remove my only cheap self-heal. 66.75.7.201 05:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Ethereal light isn't a self heal, it's easily interupted, so basicly a good heal when not targeted. And since they usually keep bashing at you in ha, ethereal light isn't a good choice to take in ha. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:24, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Aye, i'm starting to think e-light isn't a terribly good idea either. So, replace it with healing whisper or orison? Orison is gonna be the best bet i, think, since healing whisper can't be used on yourself. It's really too bad SoR isn't affected by HB. As far as heal party goes, i think it's workable, you just can't spam it like you could with LoD. And if you switch channeling for GoLE, heal party becomes a lot easier to manage--Goldenstar 20:51, 9 November 2007 (CET) HP is too mutch energy imo. 15 energy isn't managble even with channeling, you'll need something for energising winds to make it, which makes it gg against thumpgay. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:19, 9 November 2007 (CET) RiP LoD Rest in peace... this build Might work.. Some1 should consider throwing together a WoH build mebbe while we are talking monks ??? Sumthing like that?? mebbe holy haste instead of spotless.... Naw prob b a hybrid WOH (nice buff) Sry bout dual Hex removal.. just came off HB with all those SP expose sins -_-' Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:47, 9 November 2007 (CET) :See build:Mo/A WoH Arena Monk.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:52, 9 November 2007 (CET) Replace HP Very Good, Although Heal party may not be the best skill IMO .. Sad to see LoD nerf tho, will be lots of cuts about this .. Although they are suppose to be reverted in a week | Very good build overall Experienced 07:09, 9 November 2007 (CET) I like healer's boon, but it usually is REALLY hard to E-Manage w/o signets, so i put usually Signet of Rejuv and/or Signet of Dev. --Guild of Deals 12:30, 9 November 2007 (CET) :It's buffed, you keep normal energy now. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:04, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::I smell Prodigy runners coming out of retirement.--[[User:Zeron|'Zeron']] 13:54, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Considering that the healing your signets do will just be taken care of by your Heal Party, you actually can manage your energy just as well by running around in circles for a few seconds. This form of energy management also conserves skill slots. :::Anyway, this build would never catch on for GvG. It would need to have prot spirit and condi removal, and channeling would probably be glyph. Probably won't see that either though; we'll likely just see e-prods coming back. Looks like something you might run in a 3-monk HA backline though. Pluto 13:59, 9 November 2007 (CET) Massive]] 15:11, 9 November 2007 (CET) :: No condition removal...especially for you RC monk... is Epic Fail. Drop Seed for a condition removal...i dont think Boon affects seed's healing anyway ( unless i'm wrong which is often enough :P) Guiltfeeder 16:36, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::IMO So many possible variants to this build so just change it yourself when your using it they cant all be listed. XvivaX Meta? I agree, this has potential, it might become meta instead of the LoD. One question though: where goes the infuse then? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 18:56, 9 November 2007 (CET) :My idea was for heal other to replace infuse, but I miscalculated a bit when i was factoring HB in, so I'm not sure if it's enough to catch spikes. Anyway, heal other can be replaced with infuse. BTW, i know this build needs work, i threw this together in 15 minutees last night around 9:30 when i realized HB + heal party could make an effective healer replacement for LoD. I'm open to any alterations that people think are best.--Goldenstar 20:50, 9 November 2007 (CET) Sorry, disregard my comment. I was unaware of the buff --Guild of Deals 19:38, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Infuse is gonna be on WoH bars now... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:04, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Dual healing monks in HA? xD Holy shit, I never thought Id live to see this. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 13:19, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::Heal other + Sb is enough to catch spikes imo. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 19:55, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::Nothing gives more satisfaction than a good Infuse, though. And with HB it gives some insane healing. Too bad it would be on the WoH's bar then though, lol -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 22:23, 12 November 2007 (CET) Ran some numbers - assuming our monk in question has 550 hp at max health and they infuse with this build we get a solid 552.75 + Favor heal - at the cost of half their health. Heal Other is sitting at 255 + Favor health heal - that infuse is strong enough to counter a spike and recover almost all, if not all, of the targets health. Without HB this same monks infuse is 368.5 + Favor. So Infuse is still 100 health better than heal other - both have same cost and infuse will be faster (albeit marginally in this build thanks to HB) - infuse has no recharge but that user unfriendly health sacrifice. So what's the verdict? Unless you think you really really need that extra 100 heath heal I would opt for Heal Other combined with a well placed SB - not only will this negate the spike but it also saves you from good spike teams who will lay off a false spike to tempt the infuser only to drop the real spike on them (who at half health have no chance). So there is my 2 cents. 99.238.193.242 Name Change? Maybe we should change the name. It's kinda lengthy, so maybe something like "HA Boon Party" or something IMO. --Guild of Deals 21:22, 9 November 2007 (CET) PvE Tag? Might just be me but it seems like this would make a pretty solid PvE bar too, what do you guys think?--Goldenstar 01:14, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Already have a PvE bar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:25, 12 November 2007 (CET) Doesn't anything work in PvE? Replacing Heal Other with Infuse Since any team with half a brain runs infuse on an HB and not heal other.--Goldenstar 20:03, 11 January 2008 (EST) :lolno - Rawrawr 07:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::In a gvg HB build, heal other may be used, but never in HA. Reverting to Infuse, no one uses HB/HO in HA.--Goldenstar 21:11, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::Infuse is not needed. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:14, 20 February 2008 (EST) Stats? This still has some leftover points...why not put them into prot for draw conditions? Only two points but 9 HP per condion > 6 HP per condition. :) --Seventh 01:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Someone Revert the ethereal light thingy, I wouldn't know how too. Brandnew. 13:40, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Revert to what? Was it infuse before? Rupert=Hawt 17:42{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::Tab fixed it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::But without reverting it, thats less sexy tbh. Brandnew. 13:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) fail you might want to archive the dual monk backline under great ha builds too while you're at it. only reason i'm not reverting this again is because no one can win an edit war with a mod. rawrrawr is a mod right? 08:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :he's a Build Master. --'-Chaos-' 09:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Two monk backline shouldn't be archived but edited to reflect the new meta, which could well be LS/WoH for all I know, I haven't HA'd in a couple weeks now I don't think. - Misery Says Moo 09:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::LS/WoH is the current meta, bad people don't know it yet and still run HB. Making an argument that HB is still meta is possible but frivolous because while some ppl still DO run HB, they shouldn't. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You should encourage nubs to take HB, so you can take inspired and be epic redbar (: Rickyvantof 15:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::taking PnH is wayy more fun :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some people run nonmeta crap because PvX isn't up to date :> --'-Chaos-' 15:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::because TV and eight below are all damn noobs right? 17:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::naming one bad guild and one terrible guild out of many that still run HB is hardly a point. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tis nice for hexways if you don't want to take PnH. And yes hexwaysstill works — LukeJohnson 15:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) K, now meta is dropping out of 3 offmonk party healers this is becoming viable again. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :upups. i likes HB. — LukeJohnson 15:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Why not go optional elite WoH or HB? Because there both still used and the rest of the build is same/similar anyway(shows my lack of knowledge about ha monks). Hireeree 11:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Because then half the bar becomes optional? MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Power drain leech is more useful/generally better, mainly because you don't need to switch sets to use it, and apart from most people being bad a set switching, free energy is never a bad thing. Also goes through aegis, to hit song and such 20:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC)